Shredded Petals
by phantommist13
Summary: What if everything with Tyrian had gone differently? What if Ruby jumped in front of Qrow? There is some blood and gore involved.
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Qrow! Watch out!"  
I ran, getting to him just in time. I felt the sting, the poison, the ripping of flesh. My flesh. I looked down only to see the tip of his tail emerge out of my abdomen.  
He showed up only minutes ago, announcing himself as Tyrian, the bringer of justified death. Uncle Qrow arrived shortly after, spiking our confidence, but he told us to stay back. To not help and well, that's just not something I do. Tyrian and Uncle Qrow were like blurs, you couldn't see them, but I'm glad I saw Tyrian prepping for the strike. If not, we might have lost Uncle Qrow. I gasp, feeling my insides shred. Jaune swiped at Tyrian's tail, cutting off the stinger. He howled in pain before limping off, muttering curses under his breath.  
"No..Please, no. Ruby? Ruby! Stay with me!"  
Everything was a blur, slowing getting darker.  
Why is my vision so dark? It almost matches my dress. Uncle Qrow has tears in his eyes, mouthing something that I couldn't hear. I tried to tell him that everything was okay, but my body just didn't seem to want to work properly. He picked me up, jostling the gaping hole and making me cry out. A single tear escaped, making its way down his face, before dropping onto my dress.  
"I'm sorry" he mouthed over and over. Jaune then appeared in my field of vision, promising that I would be alright. Ren held Nora back, the girl shaking with unreleased sobs. Everything started getting darker and darker, and then it was all gone.  
I dreamed that it had been Uncle Qrow instead. That he died, that I hadn't been able to save him. I don't regret my choice. Not for a second, but then someone was shaking me. The darkness offered no pain and I wanted to stay. It dragged me down deeper and deeper, till I could barely see the tiny speck of light that offered me life. I wanted to stay so bad. This feeling was amazing. Weightlessness, warm and fuzzy as if I had just eaten freshly baked cookies. Then I felt a pressure in my chest, like someone was hitting me. It pulled me away from the darkness, towards the pain. I fought, wondering where Crescent Rose was. I gasped, as if surfacing from water. My breathing slowed, causing less pain to my stomach. I closed my eyes, blinded. I heard weeping off to the side and as I slowly cracked open one eye, I realised it wasn't just one person. Uncle Qrow has his head on my chest, great sobs tearing through his body. Ren was holding Nora, both silently crying. Jaune was leaned up against a tree, as if he couldn't hold himself up anymore. I moved my hand, inching it towards Uncle Qrow. He looked up, worry, pain, and relief shining clearly in his eyes.  
"You promised me cookies," I said, raspy. He chuckled and wiped his eyes.  
"I thought we lost you, kiddo."  
"Nope," I choked out, sad that I had caused him that much pain. Pain surrounded me as my body started to shake uncontrollably, my limbs jerking around everywhere.  
"Somebody get me a blanket! Now! And a stick!" Uncle Qrow shouted. The pain was beginning to be unbearable. Blood raced down my side, causing a dark red puddle to form. Uncle Qrow held my head and Ren wrapped me in a blanket. Nora shoved a stick between my teeth, not letting my mouth close completely. My vision was getting dark again, but the last thing I saw was Tyrian, grinning evilly and running his finger across his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would like to thank everybody that has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. It means so much to me! Special thanks to warrior of six blades, Zombieking64, Allycat826, and PancakeKnight01. I cannot thank you guys enough! Without further ado, here's the next chapter**

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of boots crunching on gravel and shouts from every direction.

"Kid, you have to wake up. They're going to save you. Wake up!" Something cold splashed onto my face, shocking me. My eyes flew open as my breath caught. Uncle Qrow was standing over me, an empty cup in his hand. I slowly hissed the air out from between my teeth, pain pounding at my very core.

"Over here!" Someone yelled, blasting my headache into overdrive.

"It's going to be okay. Please just stay still." One of the medics said. They made quick work of the hole, pouring alcohol into it then rinsing it out with water. They then wrapped my midsection with with gauze, tightening it with each wrap. I stared into space while all of this was going on, trying not to pass out. Then I saw something? Maybe. I don't know really. It was long and slender, built for trees. It was human in form, but had a long, thin tail that helped with balance. It jumped from tree to tree, looking for a good angle. It jumped out of the trees, and I realised what it was all too late. The soldier went down, a knife to the back of the neck. One after the other, all while Uncle Qrow and the others guarded me. The medics were not spared. Nor were the helicopters, pilots, or civilians that simply wanted to help. All I could do was watch. Something then ran down the side of my face. A tear. I closed my eyes, the bloody sight making me sick. Tyrian made quick work of the people, giggling all the while.

"She'll be so proud of me. Your Grace, have I made you proud?" He singsonged, throwing himself into a giggling fit.

"Jaune, get Ruby out of here! That maniac is after her, and I don't intend to let that happen. Nora, Ren, we'll protect them while they make it into the forest and then follow." Three yeses were heard and the plan was set into motion. Jaune picked me up bridal style and ran. Grunts and gunfire soon followed suit.

"Jaune, take me back. I need to help," I croaked.

"And what will you do Ruby? I can't lose another friend. I just can't." He choked, getting caught up on the last sentence. You could hear Ren begging in the distance, and my world crumbled.

"Nora! Wake up! Nora, please!" I couldn't stand it anymore. They needed help and I intended to lend them a hand, whether they liked it or not. I squirmed out of Jaune's arms, forcing myself to not cry out. I steadied myself up against a tree while Jaune scolded me.

"Ruby, you're injured. You know that. We need to hide and use the time they've given us, or it will all be for nothing." He pleaded, trying to pick me up again. I stumbled away, the ground lurching up to meet me. He caught me, sitting me down behind a giant tree trunk. He opened his mouth to say something when we heard a gasp. We swiveled around, catching sight of a falling Qrow. Ren ran over to him, and thankfully he was just unconscious.

"Jaune, go help Ren. Please. I'll stay here, I promise." He looked like he didn't believe me, but ran to help Ren anyway. I picked up Crescent Rose and fired, missing once, twice, three times.

"Jaune, watch out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am really excited about all the follows and favs this story has been getting! I cannot thank you all enough. I really didn't expect this story to go over so well. I really appreciate it! If y'all have any ideas or questions about this story, DM me or post it in the reviews.

Love y'all so much~

Phantom

It happened in slow motion. Tyrian whipped around, shooting poison into Jaune's side. It didn't start bleeding immediately. It started as a slow trickle, Jaune falling down to his knees. It became a steady flow, creating an ever-growing puddle beneath him. I got to my feet, using my semblance to get to him before Tyrian could do worse. I tore off half of my cape, pressing it to the wound. My own was throbbing, but I was going to save Jaune. No matter what. Tyrian giggled, as if this was all just a game to him.  
"Hand me the girl, and I'll let you take care of your friends. I'll even give you the antidote for the poison coursing through their system. All I need is the girl," he addressed Ren, who looked torn between saving Nora, Qrow, and Jaune, and giving me up, so I made the decision for him.  
"I'll go," I said, looking him in his creepy yellow eyes, "and you promise to give Ren enough antidote to save all three of them?" I was going to make sure that they were going to be alright. This was all because of me, and I was going to fix it.  
"Yes, yes. I promise," he said, condescendingly,"as long as you hold up your end."  
"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not a dirty liar like you." I snarled, swiping my scythe at his head. He ducked easily, making disappointed sounds.  
"Mm mm mm, what a naughty girl. Do you want your friends to die?" He swept an arm out towards them.  
"No," I responded without hesitating.  
"Then be a good girl and come with me. Her Grace is waiting," He singsonged.  
"Ruby please think this through. I don't want to lose you too," Ren had tear streaks down his face, making him look younger than he actually was. For once I felt like the older one.  
"You won't lose me Ren. I swear. I know you and the rest of the team will find me." I reached up, giving him a hug. "Take care of them for me." I slowly retracted my arms and stumbled to where Tyrian was standing.  
"Here's one bottle, two bottle, three bottle, four," he giggled, "this should be enough, no less no more." He threw them at Ren, who caught them deftly.  
 _Oh no. Please don't throw up. Please don't throw up_. I didn't throw up. I just passed out instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back! I may upload next week, it really just depends. I'm sorry and I really don't want to let y'all down. All my family is coming down for break and my mom says no electronics. I will try to sneak around this, but no promises. Again, I am super sorry and really don't want to let all you beautiful human beings down. Have a great week and good luck if you have semester test! I love all of you so much! :) Also I had help with this chapter, 'cause I cannot write Qrow to save my life, so props to my friend William.

I woke up to the sound of my blood pounding in my temples. Someone was shaking me. I couldn't see through the migraine now spreading through my eyes and down my neck. Suddenly, as my memory cleared, so did most of my head. It cleared with one thought. _Where is Ruby?_ I shakily stood up. Ruby's friend with the pink stripe in his hair tried to hand me something. He said something about an antidote. I began to search frantically. I could feel it coming, the fear. It was happening again. I did it again, she was dead again. I killed her and now her daughter. _What good am I?_ I suppress these intrusive thoughts for now. I will dwell on them later with a glass of whiskey when this is over. I need to find her before this becomes too much. The boy grabs me and shakes me.

"You need to drink this. It'll stop the poison."

"So what? Let me die in peace." I shove past him until he catches my arm.

"Listen to me. If you die, she dies too. We can't save her. You have to." His words sober me. I feel oddly calm for a moment. His name is Ren. I remember now. I take the vial and swallow it quickly, years of practice. It goes down like a nasty glass of whiskey. It tastes worse, but feels better. I can already feel my energy returning.

"Where is she?"

" _He_ took her. They went that way, quickly. They disappeared before I could get a good sense of the direction."

"That's alright, I'll find her." I pause, weighing my next words carefully. "Thank you." I turn and begin the search for the last good thing I've ruined. Maybe I can fix this before, well before anything happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey pretty people! I hope you all had a great Christmas and will have a Happy New Year! Sorry for not updating Monday. Note at the bottom.**

Ruby's Perspective/Chapter Five

I woke to harsh jostling and a tail wrapped around my wrists. I cracked open my eyes, trying to stay as still as possible. From what I could see, we were climbing up a mountain, Tyrian riding a brown mare with white spots. He turned his head and I slowly closed my eyes, as not to make any sudden movements. He started to hum an old song, one for children to make them go to sleep,  
"Round we go, the world is spinning  
When it stops it's just beginning  
Sun comes up, we laugh, we cry  
Sun goes down and then we die"

He sang this till he was hoarse then continued to hum. I have to say, it freaked me out a bit. I had no clue where he was taking me, and he was singing it very child-like.  
"I know you're awake, Little Rose. We are not going to visit the Queen just yet. I have other plans in mind. Ones that sweet sweet Cinder would approve of. Why after all, an eye for an eye, am I right?" I flinched, my body giving me away. I opened my eyes, staring into his small yellow ones. I snarled, thrashing against his tail. Pain shot across my body, stealing my breath. _Where is he taking me? I have to get back to my team._ I struggled briefly, causing blood to run down my side. "Red red blood, like a ruby flood. Death would be a sweet embrace, but tortured, your mind will unlace" He cackled, deranged. He poked at the hole, then licked the blood off his finger. I kicked at him, ignoring the pain that swept over me.  
"Get away, you sick freak!" I bit his hand, which had come close to my face, and felt blood and something else fill my mouth.  
"AAH! You -" I tuned him out, angry and scared, spitting out the bit of finger I managed to bite off. He kept yelling, occasionally turning into a high pitched screech. Too late I saw his fist, and unable to duck, turned my face so it would glance off.  
"No no nope Little Rose," He said and hit me directly on the nose. You could've heard the crunch followed by a scream anywhere. Pain shot through my whole face, making me wiggle and gasp for breath. I opened my mouth to scream, and it was immediately filled with blood.  
"My my. You look so much better this way. If only I had thought of this earlier. I could've done it in front of that boy," he said. I growled fighting the consuming agony. Shadows started crawling into my field of vision. _Please, no. I need to be awake. Please.._

 **Heyo! Okay so I was wondering if any of you smart people would have an idea for torture methods or something worse. I don't want to make this fic dark so no mercy kills or anything like that. I might rewrite it in the future, so something like that is possible, just not for the time being. Post your ideas in the reviews or PM me. Anyway, have a happy new year and I love you all! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter was really short so I just decided to upload the next one with it. Hope you like it and love you all! Have a great week!**

The path was slowly getting steeper and steeper. My side hurt, but was better than it had been before. I was afraid that it wouldn't get better, that I wouldn't be able to save her. Then the pain began to fade away. Now I had one thing on my mind. Tracking. A step in the dirt there, a broken branch here, all led to where she was. I'm not going to lose her. I haven't had a drink for a couple of days. The effects were starting to get to me, but I must continue on. Then I heard it, the crack. A sick and disgusting crack echoed around me. I ran in the direction it was from, but it continued to bounce. I transformed, the crow taking over. I flew upward, nothing. I flew low over the ground, but couldn't see her. I'm not even sure I heard anything. This sound might have just been my imagination. I hope it was.

I stopped flying as my body shuddered. I started to fall. My heart was churning. What was this?

Chapter Seven/Ruby  
I wake up to water dripping on my face. I open my eyes slowly, blinking blurrily at my new surroundings. I look above me, startled to find a blade aimed straight for my forehead.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Little Rose." Looking past the blade I could make out his little yellow eyes and that bloodcurdling grin. I snarled, baring my teeth. I had never been in a situation quite like this before, but _I_ would get myself out of this. I had to. _SLAP!_ My head rocked to the side, my cheek stinging. My eyes teared up and I tried to bring a hand to my face, only to find that they were bound with coarse rope and in many indiscernible knots.

"I have to go somewhere Little Rose, but I have a riddle for you. If you answer correctly I will barely harm you. If you answer wrong, well let's just say if your uncle finds you he won't find much. Here it is:

Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will show, we always will meet. Try as you might, to guess my name, I promise you'll know, when you I do claim. Who am I?" And with that he walks out of the cave mouth and disappears. I study the cave for a few seconds, noting that the walls are slick with water and that it goes deeper. There's a breeze blowing up from the back of the cave, so there must be an exit somewhere down there. I turn my mind to the riddle, mulling over the first line. _Some try to hide, and some try to cheat, but time will show we always meet._ Hiding could refer to many things, such as hide and seek, but could you cheat at it? Yang used to. She would watch through her fingers. So when times up, you'll meet, right? Okay, next line. _Try as you might, to guess my name, I promise you'll know, when you I do claim._ So it's a guessing a name before it's too late. Okay...So I'll eventually know when they come to "claim" me. What does claim mean in this sense? I'm thinking too deep about this. I close my eyes, feeling a headache well up behind them. Okay so it could be a game of hide-and-seek but it doesn't make sense for the last part unless you don't know who's the seeker. So it could be tag hide-and-seek. My head is still fuzzy, so this probably isn't the best answer, but it's the only one I have right now. I feel my eyelids droop against my will, not even opening to the sound of returning footsteps and a childish screech. He crouched before me, right before my eyes closed.

"One day, child. One day I shall slit you open and splash around like a child in a muddy puddle. One day I shall have a feast upon your lungs, stealing your breath. I shall feast upon your heart, hearing it beat out its last rhythm. I shall take your beaten, broken body and she will say 'Good job' and I shall consume your bones, greedily devouring the marrow from inside. And then, only then, shall you know true fear."

 **Hey, I am still taking ideas for torture, but nothing m rated please.**


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight/Qrow

Death. That's what it was. This slow churning behind his heart, in his lungs, and under his eyelids. Death was finally coming to claim Qrow. I am ready, but not yet. Please don't take me before I can save her. I collapsed. The lack of food and water hadn't helped. I had hoped I could find her quickly, but now I won't find her at all. I'm dying, this is the end. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all I have done. I just wished that I had saved her. I just wish that she was alive. Why did I have to mess everything up? Why is this what I've Become?

Please live.

My eyes faded and my breath stopped. The floor rose to meet me.

Then a hand caught my arm.


	8. Chapter 9

**Heyo! How have y'all been? Sorry I didn't post yesterday, it was my brother's birthday! He's finally 10! Anyway, I'm still taking request and really need some inspiration for torture methods. It's kinda hard to write and I don't know many methods, so it would be greatly appreciated! Have a great week, pretty people!**

"Answer, answer, what is thee?

From your head, it will never be free.

Question, question, do I remember thy?

Probing my skull, till I eventually die.

So many lost thoughts of thine,

A truly beautiful shrine of mine.

Memories are treasures thus

Traitors and thieves tortured.

Why don't I come with thou?

I'll show you the world, this I vow.

It's time for us to go now.

Wakey, wakey, young shaky lady,

You've wasted enough of my time

Wake up or I'll turn around on a dime

And," _SMACK!_ It felt like I had been hit by a nuckelavee. My head rocked to the side from the force behind the hit. I glared at my captor, all the not-so-nice words that Uncle Qrow had said coming to mind.

"Do you know the answer, Little Rose?" I suddenly remembered the riddle, hissing in frustration. I slowly shook my head.

"Can't I have just a little longer? Please?" I begged. I needed this, this chance to escape. This chance to _survive_ , but Fate had other ideas.

"Nope, sorry Little Rose. You wasted two of my hours, so I need to repay you." He slowly walked to the back of the cave, making sure I was watching the entire time. He dug around in a tattered, probably flea-ridden bag, pulling out one short and one long object. As he walked back toward me, it glinted in the low-lighting, making goosebumps crawled over my flesh. He laid both objects on the stones around the fire so they could become as red as the flame.

"Do you know how you make a rose pretty?" I shook my head, eyes widening slightly. I did not like where this was headed.

"You have to cut off all the thorns," he whispered. Picking up both objects, I finally got a good look at what they were. I thrashed, trying to break the rope. I tugged, tears slipping out of the corners of my eyes, sobbing great heaving sobs.

"Please, don't," I choked, "I won't, won't waste your time again. I'll, I'll answer all your questions and riddles. Please!" I tossed and turned, trying to escape. He grasped my face, turning me to face him. He slowly brought the knife up, caressing the hilt lovingly.

"What should we do? Swirls? Symbols? Ooh! I know! Brands!" He set the larger knife back down near the fire, and tore my shirt to reveal the skin over my heart.

"What should I do? My symbol? Her Majesty would be most pleased to see her symbol on you!" He quickly went and retrieved the smaller knife, glowing red in the constricting darkness.

"Help! Somebody! Please!" I sobbed, shaking. Grabbing a rope, he tied through a hole in the wall. He grabbed my head next, tying the rope around my neck, and pulled it tight. I couldn't move my head in any direction, any amount of distance. I moved my lower body, throwing my legs this way and that. He watched all of this curiously, as if to study me. He slowly crouched next to me, taking my face in one hand, and picking up the small knife in the other.

"Hush little Rosy,

Don't say a word.

Your cries will not be heard.

It's just a knife under your skin,

Getting rid of ugly sins.

I shall make you beautiful,

And to your team, undutiful.

Slice you up, just like a pie

Then you'll turn all glassy-eyed," and with that, he plunged the knife straight towards my heart.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter ten/Jaune

I watched the sun set on another perfectly horrible day. Another day wasted laying in bed and not searching for her, but she was strong, right? She would be fine until Qrow could find her. _Unless there's nothing left to find but a few bones and bloodstains._ I shook my head, dispelling the awful thought. I looked around the tiny room, taking in the smooth wooden walls, the faint smell of moss lingering, comforting. Ren was holding Nora in the corner, both asleep. Nora kept waking up because of nightmares and Ren was always there to calm her. I don't know what happened in their childhood, but it still haunts them today. They used to talk about it, when Pyrrha was here. How everything was bright, changing from sturdy to ash. The screams of families as they were ripped apart and the other children yelling for their parents with their dying breath. I shuddered, turning my thoughts back to Ruby. _We'll find you. I swear._


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven/Ruby

My screams echo throughout the cave, resounding in my ears. I twist and turn, trying to get away from the hot branding that will forever stay with me. He walks over and ties one rope around my arms, folding them behind me. The other goes around my legs, keeping me still for the most part. He again brings the hot knife down to the bare skin above my heart. I shriek, an unholy and grating sound, as he hums and breaks the skin. Blood immediately wells up, but is stopped by the glow and heat of the small knife. He carves the open oval, then the empty circles and spikes. My breath comes out in quick gasps, and I feel the world suddenly tilt. I scream my throat raw, then keep screaming till you only hear what sounds like wind howling.

"Stay still, Little Rose, and it won't take much longer." He continues to hum an old nursery rhyme. I can't remember the words, but I do remember that Mom used to sing it to Yang and I when we had trouble sleeping. After she disappeared, I never heard it again. Little black dots swam across the corner of my vision, which only renewed my struggling. I knew that one wrong move and I wouldn't survive, but that's better than being at the mercy of this creep. I tensed my back and legs and bucked him off. He landed in a relaxed stance, knife still in hand.

"You'll have to do better than that to get me to stop, Little Rose. I will carve her mark into your skin and you will be forever hers. I can't think of a better way to live than only for the Queen." He rubbed his chin, pretending to think.

"There's always… No, that's not right...Um...I can't think of anything besides the Queen. She will be so proud of me when I bring you to her with her brand carved into your skin. He slowly walked over to the fire, sitting the knife's edge in the flames. I release a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding, that was until he picked up the bigger knife. He slowly winds it between his fingers, walking closer. "Your hair is not allowed to be better than mine, Little Rose. It would seem that you're in need of a haircut." He slowly brought the knife towards my scalp, slowly dragging it through my hair. He did this again and again, but only on one side. He got my hair down to a buzz cut, so one side was longer than the other. "Maybe we can make that face of yours pretty too." He took the knife out of the fire and brings it near my face. He roughly grabs my face and turns my head to the side, lightly pressing the tip of the blade to my temple. He starts carving. It's crescent moon shaped and the skin in the middle is carved out as blood flows from the wound. It starts at my temple and ends right below the corner of my mouth. He then presses the blade to the top of my temple, right above the crescent and trails it down past my eyebrow, over the ridge of my nose, and down to the bottom of my jawbone. Then he carves. I scream, trying to thrash and buck him off.

"My, my Little Rose. You'll just hurt yourself even more." I still, trembling and crying. More black dots appear in my vision, taking some of the pain away. I know what's coming and fight the darkness, but in the end, I gladly accept it.


	11. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have to study for the million tests I have this week and I'm kinda grounded. Anyway, enjoy! I'm still taking requests.**

Chapter twelve/Qrow

The world seems to swirl around in a rush of different images. The one thing I am painfully aware of is this constant throbbing behind my heart. It feels like my heart is burning. I've had heartburn before but never like this. His vision flashed in and out. He had to assume it was the poison, the antidote that he left was fake. This was his punishment. He had been lied to. Then a voice cut through his consciousness.

"Qrow, I need you to hold on. I knew that this would catch up to you in the end." I don't understand. Where am I?

"You're safe." I didn't even realize I'd spoken out loud. I must be out of it. The last thing I saw when my vision went away was Ruby's silver eyes. I cried out with joy that she was alive.


	12. Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm not posting a chapter today, I've just had a few people send me awful remarks about my writing, my personality in general, and what I believe in and am. Let me just say this right now, you have a right to your own opinion, but it becomes a problem when you push your beliefs onto someone else. I do not apologize for who I am and if I could change, I wouldn't. Not for any of the people who decide that they deserve and are better than others. I am proud to be biracial. I am proud to be a woman. I am proud to be part of the LGBT community. I am proud to say that I have struggled and won. I will never apologize, so if that's what your waiting for, you can leave. For everybody that has supported me and sent me kind remarks, thank you. I owe ya one. I mean it with all my heart and soul, thank you. Some of y'all have believed in me more than my family. Writing isn't just for fun for me. It's a way to escape and forget. I was always afraid to share my writing due to the fact that nobody paid attention. Nobody noticed. If they did, it was always negative or derogatory. This site has allowed me to share and not to be ashamed of what I have written. Sorry for being so mushy, but I really had to write this. Thank you for reading. I love you all and hope you have a great week! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen/Ruby

Pain took me by the hand and yanked me towards the light. I struggle, but it only seems to make the pain stronger. Light penetrates through my eyelids, causing me to cringe.

"I have to leave on a quick job. A former acquaintance of mine will be by in a few hours to see if you're dead or not. Don't move." He chuckled, waving a hand at me flippantly. I close my eyes and sigh as he walks out of the cave, trying to readjust my position. I wiggle my hands, trying to get the blood flowing, as the ropes sag. Not much, but just enough to work the knot looser and looser. It chaufs my skin, but I don't care. Looking around, I spy the small knife near the backpack, which was only about ten to fifteen feet away. The rope becomes loose enough to drag my left hand through at the price of my thumb. I shout, but continue to drag my hand out of the binding, then pull my other hand out, the hole wide enough so I don't have to break my thumb. I gasp, bringing my hands in front of me. My thumb is bent at an unnatural angle and throbbing. I dig my hands into the dirt and pull myself towards the knife. One foot,then another. Too slow, agonizingly slow. My arms tremble with the effort of pulling my body, my breath coming out in pants. One more inch, just one till I reach the knife. I shakily grab the small knife, almost retching at the feel of the slick, cool metal that greets my hand. I start to saw through the ropes binding my feet, and as soon as the rope is loose enough, I claw at it, earning bloody fingers. I lean heavily against the wall as I try to stand,my legs buckling an untold amount of times. Finally, I stand and take one step, two, till I find myself at the cave entrance. I stoop, removing the fake bottom of a clay pot and retrieve Crescent Rose. I stagger from the wait, almost dropping her. After I regain my balance, I warily peek out from the cave mouth, staggering out. I look over the trail, not realizing that another branched off and led to a forested valley. It was steep, but I could make it. I slowly make my way down the trail, looking over my shoulder once in a while. My feet start to drag, even after how much training and endurance I have achieved, it doesn't help when you've been sitting in a cave for a week? Two? I stumble, my toe catching a rock, and it sends me tumbling down the rest of the trail. Pain laces through my arm, my side, everywhere, especially the raw skin on my face. I finally roll to a stop, panting and sobbing. I hadn't lost my grip on Crescent Rose, and using her as a crutch, walk towards the forest stretching before for miles. I step between the trees, admiring what I thought I'd never see again. Stepping farther in, I hear gurgling water and limp towards the sound, crying out in relief when I catch sight of the small stream. I collapse to my knees, slowly cupping the water and bringing it to my mouth. A sound comes from the far left, a clearing. It doesn't sound like Tyrian, it sounds like...I take off at a limping run, Crescent Rose once again my crutch.

"-uby! Where are you?" More tears track down my face at the familiar voice. I couldn't yell, my throat too sore to utter more than a few words. There he was, staggering around in the clearing. He fell, and using my semblance (which took a few tries), I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Uncle Qrow! Hold on, please hold on. I need you. Hold on. I knew you would catch up to me in the end. That you would find me." His eyes were glazed over, sweat dotting his brow.

"Where am I?" He sounds delirious, reaching a hand to cup my cheek.

"Safe. We're safe," We cried out at the same time, just as his eyes closed. I sob, holding his body close to my own. Suddenly, clapping could be heard from the trees. My head whips up, searching for the source. Tyrian slowly walks out from the trees, tail swinging happily behind him. I snarl, baring my teeth. I think I glimpse a ponytail? behind him, moving swiftly through the trees. I shake my head and it's gone. Tyrian takes a step closer. I growl.

"Now, now, Little Rose. I mean you no harm. I just want to play." He suddenly lunges, snatching Uncle Qrow from me and dangling him above the ground as an arrow flies and rips out his throat, pinning it to the tree behind him. I cry out, struggling to reach him as I draw Crescent Rose. My mind goes dark, narrowing in on Tyrian. I lunge just as he fires.


	14. Chapter 14

I use my semblance and turn sharply towards the side and speed behind him. He turns just as I swing Crescent Rose, deflecting it with a flick of his tail. He twists and brings his foot around, connecting with my temple. I fly backwards, slamming into to the tree as the arrow above quivers. I put my hand on the tree, pulling myself upwards. I watch as he slowly makes his way over to me, scanning his stance and weapons. He's far enough that I could get a shot in. I bring the scope up to my eye, take out the secret compartment, and load it. I start to shake, weeks of not keeping my body in shape catching up with me. I take a deep breath, steadying my heartbeat, and pull the trigger. It scrapes off his weapons, but clings to the metal as ice shoots out and around, wrapping icy tendrils around, squeezing and freezing. He yelps just at the ice reaches for his face as I tear up a little. Suddenly, a black umbrella flies toward the ice chuck, shattering it. I watch a girl in a black crop top with white frills running down the front, a short black skirt with a white belt and stripes, black boots and gloves with long black hair saunters out of the forest. She watches me with her stunning green eyes as she makes her way towards the umbrella and picks it up. _Great._

"That was NOT nice! You know, that ice is really cold!" Whining, he plops on the ground, tail waving lazily. The girl and I both roll our eyes. I take a step forward just as she takes a step forward. We watch each other, gaze skimming over weapons, stances, and strength. If she could shatter a giant ice cube, then I would have to be careful. I run towards Tyrian, seeing if she would defend him. I turn and see him running straight at me, I duck and slide between his legs, just as his tail comes down, predicting the move. I roll to the side, narrowly missing a slap to the face. I jump up, muscles burning as I look at my arm. A purple, gooey substance leaks out of a slice that runs from my wrist to a little past my elbow. I turn and duck under the umbrella just as it opens. It hits my face, scrapping the scabs off. I swipe the blood out of my eye, earning a cackle from the deranged lunatic trying to take off my head. I choke as a hand closes on my neck, cutting off my air supply. I yank and claw at the hand, desperate. I fly through the air and slam into rock. I look down just as a something sharp claws its way through me. The black umbrella. I try to catch my breath but only gurgle on blood. I look up around and see them walking towards me. _Fight, my love. Fight._

 _But Mother I have. I have._ Sobs break out. Loud, messy sobs. I think of Yang. Weiss and Blake. Jaune, Nora, Ren. I hiccup and look up.

"Poor, poor Little Rose. I guess your thorns just weren't sharp enough." A bloodcurdling smile makes its way across his face. He scrapes his blade across the uncut side of my face, making his way down to my neck. I meet his eyes.

"I dare you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update (and for it being so short)! School has me running around like a chicken with its head cut off. There's a note at the end!**

Chapter 15/Qrow

I see it coming. It goes right for me. This arrow meant to take the other me's life. It pierces their throat, pinning it to a tree. I watch as the scorpion faunus Throws the body to the ground. I suddenly can't feel anything. My spine must be damaged. My vision is already fading. What was it? What was the thing that saved me before. My sister? No. Her mother. It had to be. Ruby's mom saved me. _She's dead!_ the voice that is in my head yells. _You killed her._

I saw her. Her final wish was to save Ruby. Now I'm stuck in this forest, dying. Watching the only person who believed in me die. She fights valiantly and beautifully, but she will die. Maybe I can help. My semblance isn't gone yet. If I just hold on… no, she will be affected too.

Better to just die. Reach up and claw at the hole in your throat and kill yourself.

My luck has turned I guess.

No, the thing in my spine… how can it not be there? I saw it hit me. So what is holding me to the ground? I look over my shoulder. Nothing. I reach around to my back and feel. It's a trap. Some sort of insect is holding me down. A Grim. _I will save you Ruby_.

I claw the insect off and shudder with relief. I run forward as fast as I can. She's stuck. He's going to kill her. She's going to die and I can't stop it. I'm too late and I'm too far.

Then a shape brushes past me and tackles the faunus, taking a defensive stance in front of Ruby.

"How?"

 **I have a poll up on my profile page about the story. It's whether or not I should continue the story. Just let me know either with the poll or with reviews/PMs. Thank you for everybody that read, reviewed, followed, or f** **avorited** **. It means a lot to me and gives me motivation to write. Again thanks, and till next time, pretty people!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyo! Sorry this chapter is so short! Lots of homework, not much time to do it. I'm sorry for not posting last week! I forgot to mention I would be on vacation. Whoops. Really sorry about that. Anyway, have a great week!**

Chapter 16/Jaune

"You're all good to go! Just be careful!" The nurse waves as we walk away from the building. Nora bounds ahead of us, Ren telling her to slow down and be careful. I pull out my scroll and swipe through my contacts. _Qrow_. I click the call button and wait as the word 'dialing' appears on the screen. _Qrow unavailable._ I click try again, my heart beating a little faster. He still doesn't pick up. I pull up the tracking and spot the little dot all the way in a valley between two mountains.

"Nora! Ren! We need to head here", I point,"as fast as possible." They nod, solemn. I trace the fastest pass on my scroll, setting markers along the way. "It'll take us at least three and a half days if we move fast and don't stop. So, maybe four or five days?" Ren nods.

"There's a pass between the mountains that's rocky, but there shouldn't be many grimm up there." Ren points to another spot on the map. "There's a stream here, so we can refill water canteens." I nod. We don't have any time to waste.

"Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyo! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded. I wont' give excuses, because it's my fault and my fault alone. I apologize. Please forgive me.**

Chapter 17/Ruby

Light glinted off metal, but the warmth didn't reach me. I shiver, crying out against the pain that coursed through my body as blood bubbles from my lips. Uncle Qrow staggers out into the clearing, slowly making his way to me. I glance at the goddess in front of me, white light shining from her.

"Well. Isn't this _cute_." Sneering Tyrian turns toward us. "Did you think we were really all alone?" He charges, slamming Uncle Qrow into a tree. "You're wrong." He laughs, throwing his head back. He swaggers our way, motioning to the girl and to the forest. Another girl with green hair steps lightly into the clearing. Grunts surround us and I panic.

"Goddess," I wheeze as she turns to face me. "Goddess, take my uncle and go. Please save him!" Tears streak my face as the Goddess looks between my uncle and I. "Please!" I sob, pleading with her. Finally, she nods. She runs and leaps, landing beside him. The girls standing beside Tyrian break into a sprint, fast and deadly. The Goddess looks up, meeting my gaze. I'm taken back with how much fire is in her eyes. A single tear slips from her ice blue eyes, tracing a faint scar. She raises her sword towards the sky as the ground shakes and roars up, forming a solid wall. Fire shoots from the top, stretching its' hands toward the dying light of the sun. I sigh, relieved.

"Yay! We get to have more _fun_!" I shudder at the voice, trying to push my back farther into the stone. A hand caresses my face, wiping blood from the corner of my mouth. "Fix her. I want to break her again." A sharp pain radiates from my temple as darkness wraps its' loving tendrils around me.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I promise that the next one will be longer! Have a great week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyo! I'm not late this time! This chapter is short, but has some things you need to know. If you have questions or suggestions, PM me! I would love to hear what ya'll have to say.**

Chapter 18/Qrow

She sets me down as I start checking wounds. Her breath stutters as she looks at me. Tears appear in the corners of her eyes, making her look younger than she is.

"I'm going to check around for wood and make sure they won't find us." With that, she speeds into the forest, tears glistening as they fly from her cheeks. I run my hands over my chest, feeling knots making themselves known. My scroll rings, startling me and making me jump.

 _What was that?!_ Jaune. The blond-haired kid. _Nothing._ Sent. I look around to make sure she's still gone and swipe quickly through my contacts. There. I click _her_ name, waiting as it rings.

"You said we wouldn't call each other unless it was an emergency." Her sharp tone berates. My breath catches. I haven't talked to her ever since...

"Listen, this is important. This is about..about our daughter." I stutter, tears flowing down my face.

I can hear her as she sharply sucks in a breath, then "Where is she?"

"I'll send you the location. How fast can you get here?" I look around, making sure I'm still alone.

"By morning. Less if Raven helps. Explain the situation." I take a shuddering breath and start.

 **Sorry, but I like my theories! Again, questions or suggestions are always welcome. Have a good day, pretty people!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyo! I'm not late! Also, sorry for the short chapter. Motivation is hard to come by these days. But enough of my whining, enjoy!**

Chapter 19/Jaune

The ground rumbles and shakes, causing us to trip and fall. I watch, unbelieving as a mountain shoots up from the ground and bursts into flames. Cracks spread around, trapping us in. I whip out my scroll, checking the location of the new mountain. It's the same location as Qrow. I quickly look through my contacts, and shoot him a message.

 _What was that?!_ I nervously wait for a reply, getting up and dusting myself off. Ren's helping Nora up, but her wince unmistakable.

"Are you okay?" Ren asks, always the mother hen. He quickly checks her over, satisfied when he finds what's causing the pain. "You twisted your ankle. Sit down for a while."

Batting him away, Nora replies,

"I'm fine. I'll walk it off."Just as she gives him a playful tap on the nose, a _ding!_ goes off from my scroll. _Nothing._ He says. Nothing?! That wasn't nothing. We have to get to that valley. I swivel around just in time to watch the ground crumble into the cracks, taking Nora with it.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I really need help with ideas and stuff like that, so if you have any, don't be afraid to PM me or leave it in the comments! Again, thanks for reading! Till next time, pretty people!**


End file.
